Storm In My Heart
by Flowery
Summary: rated for some languages.. a story between tezuka/fuji, where tezuka finally realized that he likes fuji, but he wasn't sure fuji has the same feeling. which ended in.. a one-night stand. *tezuka/fuji*


Storm In My Heart  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated "Forbidden Lover", because I'm having writer's block plus ... my tests are killing me!! So I think I might refresh myself by writing this story. Consider this as my apologies for the Forbidden Lover, please?  
  
It's an AU story (I think), because there's no tennis in there. Hmm. I kinda adapted the story from the shounen-ai manga, please don't sue me. And I'm very sorry if there are some (or more) OOC-ness.  
  
Warning: RATED FOR THE WORDS!! (I'm so sorry)  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; you guys are the best! I love you all! I hope you like this one :)  
  
***  
  
"I'm going out," Fuji said as he put on his shoes.  
  
"To Tezuka's? As usual," Yuuta grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I promised to bring him some cakes," Fuji smiled. (Yuuta sweat dropped, how come his brother loves sweet things?) "I'll bring you some later. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Say hi to Tezuka-senpai."  
  
***  
  
Tezuka gritted his teeth. "Get out."  
  
"Hey, what's with that attitude!", the older woman yelled. "Give me back my money! I want it now! Besides, we've sleep together. Don't tell me you did it because you wanted a good sex."  
  
"I was drunk. And besides, it's not your first time," Tezuka glared. "If I wasn't drunk, I'd have done it with someone else ..."  
  
"What do you say? I'll give you more money this time," she started to undress. She threw herself on Tezuka and they both fell on the floor. Tezuka was too mad to say anything and pushed her away. Unfortunately, suddenly the door was opened.  
  
It was Fuji.  
  
Caught in the act.  
  
"Oh," Fuji said, almost casually.  
  
The three of them fell silent for five seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I'll be back later," Fuji smiled at Tezuka and closed the door.  
  
Tezuka blinked. "Fuji!!", he turned his head at the woman. "You! Get out of here! I'll return your money as soon as possible! Now get out!"  
  
"Geeez, is he so important to you? I'm sexier than him ..."  
  
"You'd better gone when I come back!", Tezuka glared at her and quickly walked outside.  
  
Fuji was sitting on the parchment outside the apartment. Tezuka sighed in relief and walked to him. Fuji realized Tezuka's footsteps and looked up. "Hey," he smiled. "Finished?"  
  
DANG!!  
  
"What do you mean?", Tezuka sighed heavily. "Come on, let's go in. It's cold outside."  
  
"Really, I'm sorry for disturbing."  
  
A vein popped on Tezuka's forehead. "We didn't do anything."  
  
Suddenly the woman walked to them and smiled fondly at Tezuka. "See you, Tezuka honey, that was really ... great. I wish we can do it again next time," and she ran away.  
  
Tezuka's head was burned in anger. "BITCH!!", he yelled.  
  
They fell silent again. Tezuka was heaving in anger, that's for sure. Fuji didn't know what to do. He was really sorry. Whatever happened in there, he must have been disturbing them.  
  
"Let's go in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're here to see me, right?", Tezuka stared at him. "Let's go inside."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
They both turned around and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, I promised to bring you this, right?", Fuji smiled and showed him the cakes. Tezuka stared at them and nodded. "I haven't try this, and this, but I think they're good from their looks."  
  
"Hmm," Tezuka was back to his old self. Being with the bitch was irritating, but now that Fuji was beside him, it was like the ice melting the fire. He felt calm. "I'll get you some drink."  
  
"No, it's okay, I can get it myself," Fuji followed Tezuka.  
  
"No, it's my apartment, and you're the guest, I have to serve you."  
  
"It's our apartment," Fuji tugged on Tezuka's sleeve. "You told me so, remember?"  
  
"Un," Tezuka grabbed two Colas from his refrigerator and put them on the table. They both sat on the rug, and Tezuka turned on the TV.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"I borrowed some money from her," Tezuka said.  
  
Fuji stared at him. "Oh. Okay."  
  
"The thing that you saw ... It's because I still couldn't return the money and she was asking if ... err, I would pay it first with sex ... I mean, my body," Tezuka made up.  
  
"Okay. It's alright."  
  
"No, I just have to tell you," Tezuka said. "You're my friend."  
  
Fuji's lips twitched at the last word. "Yeah. Friend."  
  
Tezuka scanned Fuji's face. //Did I say something wrong?//  
  
"So, which one should we have first?", Fuji offered the cakes to Tezuka. "The red one seems delicious, you can have that one. I can have this one first."  
  
"Or we can share."  
  
"Right, we can ...", Fuji trailed off and smiled.  
  
Tezuka smirked and started to eat the cake. It tasted good, nice and sweet. //He made things back to usual. He was so sweet. He understood my positions. He couldn't ask about what happened before because he was too scared and he couldn't ask such questions.//  
  
Fuji leaned forward. "Is it good?"  
  
"Un. You can have some," Tezuka offered his cake. //I'm happy whenever he's around//, he thought as Fuji bit the cake. "Good?"  
  
"Delicious! I like this one," he smiled.  
  
//Maybe I ...//  
  
"Nice taste."  
  
//Maybe I love Fuji//.  
  
That night, Fuji went home as usual like nothing happened. Maybe he had forgotten the scene with the bitch before. "See you, Tezuka."  
  
Tezuka nodded as Fuji walked away. //Fuji is so understanding//, he sighed and closed the door. //If he were not like that, I wouldn't know what to do//.  
  
***  
  
Several days later ...  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"So, you're really saying you only need me when you need a good f***? I see, sex is the only thing on your mind!", she glared at Tezuka. Tezuka glared back.  
  
"I told you I was drunk. And you were being a bitch, you came to me."  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"But it was true. I've told you thousand times, that I'd have done it with someone else if I wasn't drunk", his mind drifted to Fuji.  
  
BRUK!!  
  
***  
  
"Tezuka?", Fuji looked innocent as usual.  
  
"Come in ...", Tezuka said as he touched his head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing ... I'm getting a bump, I think."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"The books fell down and hit me," Tezuka ouch-ed as Fuji tried to touch it, but no use, because Tezuka is taller. But the truth is, the bitch threw the books to him. "I'm so careless today."  
  
"You must be dizzy," Fuji dragged Tezuka to the couch. "Come on, let's sit and watch videos today."  
  
Tezuka grumbled inside his heart. //THAT bitch ... I will kill her next time ... too bad I'm so dizzy right now, but I guess it's okay since Fuji is beside me ...//  
  
Fuji fixed his eyes on the TV. He looked serious and calm like usual, so it was really hard to read his expressions.  
  
Tezuka sighed heavily and grumbled again. //What did she say??? She said sex is the only thing on my mind? Heh! Like hell, it's right. Wrong! FUJI is the only thing on my mind ...//  
  
Tezuka slowly stared at Fuji. //Right ... he's the only person I think ... how? I've never realized it. I guess I'm really a fool//.  
  
Fuji smiled at the funny scene on TV.  
  
//I want to ... have sex with Fuji//, Tezuka thought as he stared at the rug. //I want to kiss him ... so badly. If I do, would he ... would he feel the same as me?//  
  
"Tezuka? You're not watching? It's very funny, you know," Fuji's voice snapped him back to life.  
  
Tezuka stared at Fuji and slowly lifted his hand to caress Fuji's cheek. Fuji tilted his head and smiled. "Hmm? What is it?"  
  
Tezuka leaned forward and he could feel Fuji's body become tense. Should he do it? Should he?  
  
But then, Fuji opened his eyes and revealed his blue orbs. Tezuka was sure of his decision once, after seeing the blue orbs ... He realized he wanted to make Fuji ... his.  
  
Tezuka caught Fuji's lips and kissed it gently, not demanding, but comforting. Fuji's eyes widened, he almost pull himself from Tezuka, but then, he realized that Tezuka was truly kissed him, and his eyes slowly closed as he return the kiss.  
  
Tezuka stopped and he stared at Fuji's face. The latter's face was red, Tezuka knew Fuji was blushing. Tezuka felt relief because Fuji didn't reject his action. And plus ... he felt the desired grew bigger and bigger. He ... wanted more.  
  
He kissed Fuji's neck fondly, as if to say, 'Please don't be scared ...'  
  
Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hands and they kissed again, and again. And then, as they stared at each other, Fuji nodded, and Tezuka knew he wasn't going to regret it.  
  
***  
  
A few days later ...  
  
Tezuka felt lucky. He felt like it was the right decision. He never wanted to do it again, except with Fuji. He sighed. //Fuji seemed fine when we were done ... Now that I think of it, he hasn't come or talk or call me ...//  
  
"Tezuka-senpai."  
  
Tezuka turned around. It was Yuuta.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You're not with my brother?", Yuuta frowned. "That's odd. I thought he was going to see you."  
  
Tezuka frowned. //What?//  
  
Yuuta grinned. "My, Tezuka-senpai, does my brother affect you THAT much?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're standing in front of cakes and bakery," Yuuta pointed at the bakery in front of them. "You're gonna buy sweet cakes like my brother? And, oh my! This is the first time I saw you wearing blue bag! I thought Aniki said you hated blue?"  
  
Tezuka kept silent. //Huh? Oh, right. What's wrong with me?//  
  
"By the way, Tezuka-senpai ..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did something happen?", Yuuta asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, like ... a fight or something ..."  
  
Tezuka frowned. "A fight?"  
  
"Yeah ... because, when he came home from your apartment," Yuuta stared at the bakery blankly. "He was crying."  
  
Tezuka stared at Yuuta. //What???//  
  
"When I asked him what's wrong, he ... He just smiled."  
  
Tezuka felt his mouth gone dry. //What ... what's the meaning of this?//  
  
"He was silent at home, unlike usual, that's why I'm gonna buy him some cakes ... sweet things he like. Will you ... talk to him and ask him what's wrong?"  
  
"I will," Tezuka answered almost hurriedly. "Buy him the red ones. He loves it. Thanks. See you soon, Yuuta."  
  
Yuuta shook his head as Tezuka ran away. "Friends to lovers, huh?"  
  
***  
  
The telephone rung thrice before Fuji finally answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Fuji."  
  
Fuji stunned at the voice. "Tezuka."  
  
"Hmm. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," Fuji smiled.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Fuji gasped and quickly covered his mouth. "I'm not."  
  
"Don't lie!", Tezuka said with a cold voice. "Fuji ... You're mad of that, aren't you? You hated me now, right? I'm sorry if I hurt you in anything. I didn't mean to. I really lik-"  
  
"I'm not mad because of that. And if I did, I wouldn't have let you to do it. I'm not mad ... Really, I was so happy. But happiness ... if they're too strong, it makes me dizzy. I ... Tezuka, I've always loved you. I'm sorry for avoiding you, I didn't mean to. I'm also sorry that I didn't say it before ... I was afraid. I wanted to be close to you, as friends, or more. I wanted to be the one ... you need, even if it's just as friends. Because, I wanted to be your friends."  
  
Tezuka was silent, listening to Fuji. He could feel Fuji's tears on his pretty face, yet the same time he smiled. He smiled in pain. Tezuka cursed himself for making his angel cry.  
  
Tezuka heard someone talk to Fuji, and then Fuji answered, "Just a minute, Yumiko-neesan. I'll be done in a while. Tezuka, I have to go."  
  
"Fuji, please tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"About your feelings. Not just about me. About everything."  
  
"I love you. That's all I can say. Yes, Nee-san, I'm finish. See you later, Tezuka. Thank you."  
  
And then Fuji hung up.  
  
Tezuka glared at the phone. //I still want to talk about it ...//, Tezuka sighed and stared at the ceiling. //Fuji said he loves me ... he's always loved me ... then, why he has been avoiding me? If it weren't because of that ...//  
  
Tezuka jolted up. //Wait, don't tell me ... does he still think about that bitch? What if he thinks that ... I didn't seriously like him? I just played along with him?//  
  
"Why the hell would he think like that??", Tezuka yelled with a vein popped on his forehead. "Then what did he think the reason was?"  
  
But then, it occurred to him.  
  
'I love you, Tezuka'.  
  
Tezuka smacked his head. //IDIOT! I never said anything about my feelings to him!//  
  
***  
  
The next day ...  
  
Eiji packed his bag and sighed. "I hateeee Math! Finally this day is over! Nee, Fuji, for a smart people like you, it must be easy! I envy you! Besides you have Tezuka who would teach you. It's not that Oishi wouldn't teach me; I just didn't want to bother him. He's pretty busy himself."  
  
Fuji just smiled. "I'm not that smart either."  
  
"Fuji ... What's wrong? You're not yourself lately ...", Eiji frowned. "Did you fight with Tezuka? Is something wrong? Yuuta was missing? Yumiko-neesan was sick? What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't know, Eiji, my soul is in chaos," Fuji smiled. "I think ..."  
  
Eiji smiled and gestured something behind Fuji. "See you."  
  
Fuji frowned and turned around. Tezuka was standing in front of their class, waiting patiently for him. He doesn't look mad, and he doesn't look sad either. The usual Tezuka. "Tezuka ..."  
  
"I just think we need to talk."  
  
Fuji avoided Tezuka's eyes. "I ..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka. He smiled, defeated. "Okay."  
  
***  
  
"That's why ...", Tezuka stared at Fuji fondly. He doesn't want to take his gaze off from his angel. "I love you, Fuji."  
  
Fuji opened his eyes, but strange, he looked sad. He smiled and stared at his hands. "Tezuka. It's okay. You don't have to say it for my sake. I understand ..."  
  
"No, I really like you! I love you, Fuji, please, you have to understand," Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulders. "When I'm with you ... I feel the best. I was sure that you felt the same way. And now I'm really sure. Please, Fuji."  
  
Tears started to flow in Fuji's eyes. "Tezuka, I ..."  
  
"Please don't hesitate. Please go out with me. Please be mine."  
  
Tears fell from his eyes and Fuji covered his mouth. "Tezuka ..."  
  
"Please don't cry," Tezuka whispered and hugged Fuji fondly.  
  
He kissed Fuji's hair to calm him down, hoping it would work. But, his heart is happy now. He wouldn't lie about his feelings anymore, and his best time is whenever he was with Fuji. He would do anything as long as Fuji stays beside him.  
  
As long as Fuji smiles, and as long as Fuji is happy. Tezuka needs him so and he'll protect him.  
  
And that's all he need.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm, delicious," Tezuka stared in awe at Fuji. "You really do have nice taste in cakes."  
  
"Really?", Fuji smiled. "That's my favorite."  
  
//We're back to normal//.  
  
"I really should start buying cakes like you do," Tezuka smirked.  
  
//Fuji still smiles casually at me, and we're going out happily now//.  
  
"You don't have to, I'll do it! If you buy it and then I buy it, we're gonna eat lots of cakes. We'll get fatter and we'll get toothaches."  
  
Fuji laughed softly and Tezuka stared at his angel fondly. He really loved Fuji. Seeing his happy also makes Tezuka happy.  
  
"Right, what about the woman? Should we pay her money back?"  
  
"Nah. Let's not talk about her. It makes my head spinning," Tezuka sighed. //Besides, she has already throw the books on me ... I guess it serves me right//.  
  
"Okay," Fuji leaned forward and smiled. "So, when you're talking - or thinking about me, what do you feel?"  
  
Tezuka smirked. Obvious question. He tugged Fuji's cheek ("Ow!", Fuji cried) and pulled him forward. Fuji smiled at him before finally letting Tezuka claimed his lips.  
  
//I've always felt happy//.  
  
Now, the storm in Tezuka's heart has gone. Now the rainbow filled Tezuka's heart with happiness, and Tezuka didn't want it to disappear. Because if it is, Tezuka knew he'd lose Fuji again. And Tezuka didn't want that.  
  
Because he loves his angel so.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Note: Now, errr ... that was bad, wasn't it? Too much talking and blah blah blah ... Anyway, I hope you like it, please tell me what do you think if you have time ... Thanks for reading, I love you all :) 


End file.
